Show me that you love me
by RaeRaethehedgehog
Summary: Amy hasn't seen Sonic in months. And when she does Sonic saves her from trouble once again. Amy can't forgive him for leaving even though she wants to and Sonic discovers his feelings for her. Will he save her from the grasp of Shadow? Rating change
1. The Forest

_By: RaeRaethehedgehog _

_My first ever story for fanfiction so be gentle in the reviews. If I ever get any lol. But this is a sonamy. Don't be mad if I turned Shadow evil cause I like Shadamys too. I hopefully will do one soon!! (I redid this and recorrected the errors)_

_Please review so I know how I do!!!! ( Lemons maybe?)_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Sonic characters…but I'd be happy to buy them lol._

_Show me you love me_

The wind blew, quietly talking to the trees. A pink hedgehog sat under a shady oak tree and shook her head. The wind tickled her ears as if it were whispering to her. She wished it were Sonic. It was none other than, Amy Rose.

After four years of Sonic being a bitch and dissing her, she wanted to give up. She was tired of her constant crying. Amy got up from the shade and dusted off her ruffled pink mini skirt, which she normally wouldn't wear but was hoping to impress Sonic.

She sighed and started to walk away from the tree and get out of the forest before it got dark. Amy made her way slowly through the forest trying to watch where she stepped because of her new pink suede boots. Amy saw the sun setting and started to panic, wishing she hadn't gone so far into the forest, She heard all the stories of girls getting mugged and raped in the forest. But she couldn't stay away. She loved it because of all the memories with Sonic. She wished Sonic was there with her and she wouldn't be scared one bit.

_Snap…_

Amy whipped around and scanned around the area. Amy backed up into the tree and panicked. Amy shut her eyes tight for a second then opened them…nothing. She got up off the tree and sighed, "Just a bunny." So she thought.

Amy continued walking through the already dark forest. "Ahhh!" Amy tripped over a tree trunk root and fell flat on her face. "Damn it," she whined. Amy wiped off her new outfit. Her blue and pink star tank top was all dirty. She lifted it back up over her chest and hid her cleavage.

"Such a shame that a cute outfit like that got dirty, Amy."

Amy turned around quickly and saw a dark figure before her.

"Shadow?"

Since when was it like Shadow to say something was cute. Amy watched as Shadow made his way out into the moonlight and looked into his eyes. 'Careless and cold like always' she thought… but something was different. As soon as Shadow licked his lips Amy backed away. Shadow looked lusty and monstrous.

"You think you can outrun me?" Shadow crossed his arms and huffed.

"What's wrong with you? You're gone for months and… wait did Eggman do this to you?"

"No, I control me," Shadow said angrily.

Amy jumped startled by the edge and coldness in his voice. Amy backed up and tripped over tree roots but not falling completely.

"Shadow what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shadow laughed coldly.

In an instant Shadow was before her. He pulled her hand and she flew up against him. He placed his hand on her back and pressed her up against him. Amy yelped and tried to pull away. Since Amy started getting older so did her body. She got the curves, hips, boobs, and butt of a teenage girl. Only more like and adult. Amy screamed and tried to break free.

"Shadow Please! You're my friend and I'll forgive you if you stop now!"

Shadow gave a sick smile and brushed his lips over her ear. "We are friends…with benefits. But we could be so much more. You don't need that fake hedgehog. He doesn't even love you."

_Slap!_

Amy didn't know what came over her but she was scared to death. Shadow was right about Sonic. He didn't love her. But he cared. Just like he cared about everyone else. Shadow shook the slap off and smiled. He kissed her ear then nibbled it gently.

"You're gonna regret that."

Shadow pushed Amy against a near by tree and pinned her arms over her head. Amy shut her eyes tight and whimpered. Shadow kissed her lips and worked his way down to her neck.

Sonic ran through Station Square not knowing where he was going. His feet carried him all the way to Mystic Ruins. "Hmm." Sonic shrugged his shoulders and ran deep into the forest in an instant. "Ah…ugh." Sonic heard what sounded like squeals and decided to go check it out. Sonic slowed around a corner and peeked through some bushes. He shut his eyes and hoped he didn't see what he just saw. He knew Amy was mad at him and he hasn't seen her in a few months. But he didn't know she moved on this quick. Or looked so different. Sonic shut his eyes again and felt like he was spying and getting a little jealous. "Must have been a scream of pleasure," he whispered to himself. He opened his eyes one more time and saw Amy crying. Sonic didn't think sex hurt that much, plus her clothes weren't even all the way off. Sonic started to listen.

"Please…let me go," Amy whispered loud enough for Sonic to hear. She fell to the ground tired from kicking and screaming and decided to give up. This was it. Sonic hasn't seen her in months so why would he come now? Shadow ripped open Amy's tank top and smiled. "You've gotten big." Sonic couldn't stand the sight of Shadow touching Amy. She was annoying but sweet and innocent and Sonic cared about her…a lot. He actually liked her more than a friend he was just scared to show it. Sonic didn't want to see Amy get hurt especially like this.

Amy cried knowing she was defeated. Shadow got down on top of her and slid down her bra and grabbed her breast roughly. "Ouch," Amy whined. Shadow ignored her and sucked quietly.

Sonic saw this from behind Shadow's back and was enraged.

_Thud!_

Amy opened her eyes and saw Shadow fall limply on top of her. Amy pulled up her bra and pushed him off. "Amy are you ok?" Amy looked up and saw Sonic. Amy looked down to the ground embarrassed for Sonic to see her like this. "No…" Amy stood up and fell back down. She was weak. Sonic went over to her and picked her up bridal style. He pulled Amy's tank top together and made her hand hold it in the middle where it ripped so he wouldn't see. "Amy, I'm sorry." Amy just looked up to him and shook her head no and looked away and closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Safe

_How was chapter one? I update all the time so don't worry you won't have to wait long cause I did what I have so far all today. :)_

_Please review!!!! I'm exicted to see what people think of my writing. So be the first!!!_

_So this is chapter: Safe. Enjoy!_

Sonic left Amy alone for months and hadn't said anything to her. She wasn't going to forgive him just like that. She was tired of being the one who needed saving. She was strong by herself. She just had to learn how to be tough.

Sonic rushed to his house and went into his room and placed Amy gently on his bed. He took off her shoes, shirt, and skirt successfully without looking and put on a big white t-shirt. Sonic tried no to look but Amy had a beautiful body that could be seen through the t-shirt. Sonic was surprised on how much she changed. Sonic didn't want to disturb Amy by sleeping on the other side of the bed because he was scared she might not want him to touch her because of Shadow. But Sonic also didn't want to sleep on the couch downstairs at the thought of Shadow coming back either. So Sonic went to his window seal to sit down and watched Amy til he fell asleep.

Amy woke up tired and depressed. She felt dirty for the way Shadow touched her. Amy opened her eyes and didn't see her pink ceiling. She sat up quickly and saw the mess and chili dog wrappers and realized she was in Sonic's room. She hoped she would see it one day…but not like this. She pictured her and Sonic making out and he carries her bridal style and throws her on the bed and… yeah. Amy looked on the other side of the bed to see if Sonic was there. She was kind of disappointed when she saw he wasn't there. Amy sighed and looked at the window and saw Sonic snoring lightly. She would've smiled but she wasn't in the mood, let alone herself. She noticed Sonic shiver slightly so she got up quietly and tried to lift him up. Sonic was heavy but she could handle him til she got to the bed. Amy hurried over to the bed and laid him down lightly and covered him up. Amy went to the other side of the bed and hopped in. After she got in she got comfy. She still felt weak and tired so she fell back asleep.

"Please…stop," Sonic woke up and turned and saw Amy tossing and turning next to him. 'How did I get in the bed?' he shook his head and worried about Amy. "Ugh…stop," Amy mumbled. Sonic didn't know what to do. He was scared if he touched her she would scream. "Amy?" Sonic shook her shoulder softly. And she grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her waist. "Uh…," Sonic shrugged and wrapped his other arm around her and scooted up to her. He could tell she felt safe because she didn't scream. So Sonic fell asleep_._


	3. The decision

_Got chapter 3 up. Thanks for the reviews. They make me happy and I really appreciate them. :) So tell me how I do plz! _

Amy woke up and kicked Sonic square in his leg. "Amy?" She turned her body towards him, still in his arms, and just stared. She still wanted to be mad at him. After all the nice things he's did she still just couldn't forgive him. She looked at his nightstand and saw a picture of her and him that she couldn't see in the dark. 'Maybe he does care…' But Amy still wasn't having it. The thought of forgiving him so quick. She continued looking at the picture so she wouldn't have to face him.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened? Were you and Shadow dating or something and he forced you? Or did he just force you?"

Amy gave him a cold stare for a while. "None of your business you haven't been here so why do you need to know?"

Sonic stared at her in disbelief. Amy pushed his arms off of her and got up. "Where are my clothes?"

Sonic pointed to a chair. She walked over and grabbed them and sighed. "I'm sorry if I was mean. But things change. So did I. I just can't forgive you as soon as you waltz back in my life. I worried about you. But you didn't seem to care. And now I don't. Sorry."

Amy grabbed her stuff and headed outside bare foot in just the white t-shirt. She didn't care what happened to her anymore.

Sonic didn't know what to do or think. He rolled out of bed and pushed his socks and shoes on and ran out the door. He didn't know if he should chase after her because she might not come back with him, but a replay of Shadow ran through his mind. Sonic was enraged again and sped through the beach, park, and even the forest. But still no Amy. The only places he could check now was her house and the mountains. He sped by her house but no sign of her. So he went straight for the mountains.

Amy ran as fast as she could hiding every now and then so Sonic wouldn't find her. After she made it up the mountain she laid her back against a tree and sunk down into a sob. She felt like a bitch for doing that to him. But she was still pissed at him.

"Amy?" Amy looked up at Sonic still crying.

"What?" She managed to choke out coldly through her tears. Sonic looked down at her and sighed.

Amy was going through something and he knew it. She was growing up so it wasn't gonna be like the old days when he could bribe her with a date to forgive him. Or make her happy with a flower.

"Come on Amy you gotta tell me what happened." Amy got up and started to walk away but Sonic grabbed her from behind and held her in a firm hug.

"No! Let me go!" She kicked and screamed til she couldn't anymore and fell limp in his arms. Sonic let her go and she turned towards him and sunk on her knees again, like when he found her.

"Why do you care?"

"Amy I care about you a lot and-"

"BULLSHIT," Amy screamed through her tears.

"After all I've done for you, you still can't tell me?" Sonic's voice started to rise after every word he said.

"You'd do this for everybody," she screamed.

"True I would do it for everybody," Sonic said angrily. And picked Amy up by her arms roughly and held her up. " But I do it for you because I fucking care!"

Amy gave him and cold stare and looked down at his arms holding her. "You're hurting me. Your just like Shadow. Your just like him."

Sonic let her go cause he realized he was being rough. After he let her go Sonic turned away from her. "Just know I'll always be there when no one else is. Like yesterday. Keep that in mind before you keep pushing me away," Sonic said coldly.

Amy stared at his back for a minute then turned to walk away. Sonic walked away but could hear Amy sob and felt bad. But she really hurt him. Sonic was falling for her. Too see her like that made him angry. Sonic was ready to kill Shadow for what he did. He clenched his fist and continued walking.

Amy walked along the trails of the mountain and cried so much she got really bad hiccups. By the time Amy was almost home it was nightfall. Amy couldn't stop thinking of Sonic or face the facts, she would always love him no matter what he did to her. That scared her. Amy made a choice that she didn't want to be heartbroken again. So she was gonna push Sonic away no matter how much it hurt.

_Chapter 3: The decision_


	4. He loves me so Should I stay?

_Chapter 4. Took me forever to do this but it's worth it. Review plz!!!! Should Sonic and Amy be together...hmmm I wonder? Sum body help me figure this out plz :) Enjoy!!! Chapter 4: He loves me so? Should I stay or should I go?_

Amy finally reached her house. She unlocked her door and threw her clothes on the floor and flicked on her porch light to go sit on the steps. It wasn't like Amy to be messy. But she didn't care. She sat down on the steps and put her head in her lap and sighed, "Sonic…"

Sonic sat up in the tree branch above Amy's house and watched her sit on the porch. He heard Amy sigh his name and shivered. He liked that Amy was thinking about him. Amy watched the darkness for a while feeling helpless.

_Thud!_

Amy jumped up and clenched her fist into a fighting stance. Amy's breath quickened and she started to panic. 'What if it was Shadow?' Amy saw Sonic walk by and not even look at her.

"That's really gonna scare somebody," He said as he walked by. "At least your safe. But I don't feel right watching your house because Shadow doesn't know where I live but could easily find out where you live."

"How?" Amy forgot about not talking and wanted to know.

"The only pink house in town and the sign in front says Amy Rose." Amy rolled her eyes and looked away.

Sonic started to walk away again. "Are you coming?"

Amy wanted to say no but something told her to say yes. "Fine hold on." Amy ran into her house and came back out with a red bag and locked the door. Then she walked off the porch and ahead of Sonic.

"Thanks, I guess," Amy mumbled. Sonic gave her a cold stare in return.

"Whatever." Sonic walked up ahead.

Amy was confused a little. Had she pushed him away? Amy felt heartbroken he said that to her. That's probably how she made him feel. Like shit. But she had a good reason. She didn't want to get hurt. She knew she was hurting Sonic, but she felt she had no choice.

Sonic and Amy finally made it to Sonic's house. Sonic unlocked the door and walked in with Amy right behind him. "You can have the bed. Goodnight," He said emotionless and turned off the lights to the living room.

Amy huffed. 'How the fuck am I suppose to see?' Amy stumbled over the first couple of stairs but finally made it to Sonic's room. She didn't feel like changing so she placed her bag on the chair and got in the bed and went to sleep.

Sonic laid awake in bed thinking of Amy. 'Was I too harsh?' He didn't know but couldn't help it.

_Tap…tap…tap_

Amy sat up in bed and looked around. No one. Amy laid back down and closed her eyes but felt like something was watching her. Something _was_ watching her. Amy looked to the window and saw something move. Something _red._ Her heartbeat quickened as she got up out of the bed and ran to the stairs. Thoughts of Shadow raced through her mind making her cry a little. She tried to be quiet and not wake up Sonic but fell down the stairs.

"Aw…shit," She whined.

Sonic got up off the couch and turned on the light. "Amy?" Sonic walked over to her and pulled her up gently. He noticed she was crying so he wiped her eyes.

" I…I was in your room trying to sleep and I saw-"

Sonic put his finger to her lips and pulled her in a hug. "I'm sorry."

Amy was hesitant for a minute. He was getting to close to her again. She started to cry even more. She couldn't do it. She tried to pull away but Sonic wouldn't let her. She knew he was waiting for an answer.

"I…can't. I wish I could forgive you but I can't."

"Why?" Sonic tried to look in Amy's eyes but she wouldn't let him and turned her face away.

Sonic put his hand under her chin, "Why?"

"Because… I'm scared I'll get hurt again," Amy blurted out.

"Amy I wouldn't hurt you-"

"You already did," She said and turned away again. Amy shut her eyes tight and wished for Sonic to leave her alone. She felt him put his hand under her chin again and turn her face.

She waited for him to say something. But he didn't. Then she felt it. Sonic's lips pressed lightly against hers. She wanted to pull away but her heart wouldn't let her. Amy kissed back lightly. And started to get aggressive. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stuck her tongue in his mouth and spun it around.

Sonic was surprised but he was enjoying this. Sonic started getting aggressive too and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body up against his. Then he backed her against a wall and started to kiss her neck gently. Amy didn't know what to do. She wanted to keep going, but she also wanted to stop. If she kept going she knew it would hurt Sonic if she left.

Sonic picked Amy up and carried her to the couch and laid her down first. He got on top of her and kissed her passionately. Then he sucked on her neck again. Amy moaned slightly. She started to cry. She wanted to stop and push him away… but keep going because she loved him. Sonic still had his eyes close and wrapped Amy's legs around his waist. She tried to cry silently but a whimper escaped her lips and Sonic opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry…I can't."

Sonic looked hurt but got off of her and rolled to the other side of the couch and just cuddled with her. 'What was I thinking?' Sonic had thoughts swirling through his mind 'I shouldn't have rushed her… but I wanted her so bad.'

Amy felt Sonic's hands wrap around her waist. 'He knows I'm gonna run away that's why he's holding me.'

"I'm sorry Ames…goodnight." Sonic kissed her cheek softly and closed his eyes.

For the first time in a while, Amy blushed. She scooted into Sonic and decided to let him cuddle with her for now. And she wanted to enjoy this with him before she decided to leave. So she decided to make the best of it.

"Sonic… I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too Amy." Amy was surprised to hear that, She kissed him lightly and turned around and closed her eyes.


	5. Normal?

_Hey people! Sorry it took so long. It felt like ages, to me anyway. So this is chapter 5: Normal? It's good as far as I can see but chapter 6 is wayyyy better ;) Can't wait to get it up. Thankyou for reviewing!!! I honestly appreciate it. It tells me I must be doing something right lol. So here it is....._

Sonic felt happy. He knew she loved him. Sonic wasn't going to let her go no matter what now. She said she loved him and he said it back. She wasn't going to go anywhere. She now was officially his.

Amy woke up and looked at the clock in Sonic's living room. 4:00 a.m. She peeked at Sonic and saw him with his mouth open drooling. She smiled. Amy pushed Sonic arms off of her lightly and got up. The floor creaked under her. Amy shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut tight hoping Sonic didn't hear her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sonic and saw Sonic twitch lightly. "Phew…"

Now all she had to do was get upstairs. She tip-toed up the stairs but every two steps there was a loud creak. After she made it up the stairs she went into Sonic's room and got her bag.

Sonic opened his eyes slightly and didn't feel Amy. 'Where is she?' Sonic heard his room door shut and shut his eyes quickly to see what Amy was up too. She came down the stairs and started going towards the door.

"Amy?"

Amy held her breath and froze.

"What are you doing?"

She cursed herself in her mind and turned around. "Nu… nothing. I was just-"

"Gonna leave?" Amy dropped her bag and looked at the floor. Sonic got off the couch and stood in front of her.

"Why do you wanna leave?"

Amy sighed and shook her head. "I'm gonna take a shower." Amy grabbed her bag and walked past Sonic up the stairs to the bathroom

Sonic sat there stunned for a minute. He didn't know why she wanted to leave but he wasn't going to let her.

Amy closed the bathroom door and threw her stuff on the floor. She turned on the water and started to strip down and hopped in the shower. She scrubbed her fur for a good 15 minutes then let the hot water hit her for awhile while she thought of Sonic.

"Amy! You okay in there?"

Amy realized she had been in the shower for awhile and turned off the water. "Yeah."

Amy wrapped a towel around her and got out the shower. The mirror was really foggy so she took off her towel and wiped it. Before she put it back on she spotted a bruise on her breast from where Shadow grabbed her. She touched it and winced. She put her towel on quickly and left the bathroom to find Sonic. Sonic was on his bed laying down with a blank stare.

"Sonic, do you have something to put on this?"

Sonic looked up and saw Amy dripping wet in a towel. His eyes got big and he started blushing. "Wha… Wha.. For?" Amy blushed too as she realized Sonic was looking at her.

"When Shadow, um… hold on let me show you. Amy walked over to Sonic and let her towel slide down a bit so Sonic could see the mark. (He didn't see all of her boob of course people!) Sonic saw the purple mark and frowned. Amy blinked and Sonic was gone and she felt her towel and hair blow so she held it tight to her. When she blinked again Sonic was back in front of her.

"Let me see it," Sonic said. Amy lowered her towel again and Sonic put a patch on it.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Amy gave Sonic a weak smile before going back into the bathroom. When Amy turned away Sonic watched her back as she walked. She had the perfect little curve on her back. Sonic smiled and let out a dog whistle. Amy popped her head out the bathroom and looked at Sonic who had his eyes shut and a smile on his face and his hands behind his head.

Sonic stretched his arms and opened his eyes. He saw the sun peeking through his curtains and got up. He took one look at Amy sleeping peacefully and cute. Then he opened the curtains and the sun shined all through the room.

"Ugh…what the hell Sonic!?" Amy turned her body the other way. Sonic jumped on Amy's back and pulled her arms behind her back the way a cop would.

"Do you wanna get up now?"

"Ow! No!" Sonic pulled tighter and moved to her ear.

"Don't make me get handcuffs," He whispered in her ear. Amy blushed.

" Hey Sonic? Sonic are you…WOAH!!" Sonic looked over and saw Tails in the doorway and jumped off of Amy. Amy hopped out of bed in a green spaghetti strap and pink short shorts, which made it even worse.

"Tails!"

"This is not what it looks like," Amy yelled. Tails ran out of the room and shut the door.

"How the hell did he get in here?"

"Damn, I shouldn't have gave him a house key," Sonic mumbled. "But it doesn't help with you dressed like that," Sonic teased.

"I wouldn't have been dressed like this if I wouldn't have thrown my old wardrobe away trying to impress you!"

Tails waited patiently for Sonic and Amy to come out. After a couple minutes Sonic and Amy came out blushing. "Tails its-"

"Sonic!" Tails jumped up and gave Sonic a hug.

"Your back. I came here once a week just to see if were are here."

Sonic hugged back. "It's good to see you too."

"Me and Amy were worried about you."

"I know."

"Wait til I tell the others!" Tails got up and ran out the door.

"Wait Tails don't tell about-"

"He's gone," Amy laughed.

Sonic realized Amy laughing. 'She's back!"

Amy thought for a minute. 'I have to get out of here before the others come. I've gotta get out fast!'

"Sonic do you wanna go on a date?"

Sonic was surprised. "You actually feel up to it?"

"Yeah… and I wanna spend time with you." At least she was telling the truth partly. She fake smiled. 'Before I leave…'

"Alright…when?"

"Now, just let me get dressed," Amy said running up the stairs. ' I finally can show Amy I love her with a real date now that she's back to normal.'

_**Chapter 5: Normal?**_


	6. Do what you have to

_Finally!!!! This chapter took me three hours to type. Not to mention I write this stuff before I type so yeah... Sorry for the wait. So here is a good chapter but CAUTION: LEMON up ahead so kiddies cover your eyes lol. I worked my butt off so enjoy_

_ **Chapter 6: Do what you have to**_

Amy ran upstairs to her bag and pulled out a white and yellow sundress that ties around the neck and goes above the knees to mid-thigh. Amy slid it on and put it on yellow wedges with white polka dots to match. She shook out her quills, that now reached the middle of her back, and brushed them out. She brushed her bangs over her left eye and put in a headband that matched her wedges.

"Okay Sonic," Amy said coming down the stairs.

"Wow, Amy you look great."

"Thanks."

"So where to?"

" How about that new Night and Star amusement park?"

"Alright lets go." Sonic put his arm around Amy and they headed out the door. Amy and Sonic made it to the park in 3 minutes, thanks to Sonic, and bought tickets and stuff.

"So you hungry?"

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Alright. CHILLI DOGS HERE WE COME!!!"

Amy smacked her head. 'Of course…'

Sonic scarfed down 4 chili dogs down while Amy was still on her first one.

"Sonic slow down or you gonna get sick when we go on rides."

"I'm Sonic. Did you forget who your talking too?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Lets just get on the rides." Amy got up and pulled Sonic to the swinging pirate ship.

"Come on!"

"No you come on," Sonic said picking Amy up.

Sonic saw a group of people going to the pirate ship and ran full speed ahead. "Got it." All the kids gave Sonic and Amy dirty looks. "Speed has it's advantages," Sonic laughed. Sonic and Amy got on the ride and as it started to go Amy's teeth chattered.

"What's wrong?" The ride started to go higher and Amy's teeth started chattering worse.

"I…I guess I'm afraid of heights. But I never realized it when I was with you."

Sonic chuckled and wrapped his arms around Amy. "It's okay I-"

"Ah!!!" Amy clutched on to Sonic's neck and screamed.

"Ah, Amy please it's okay I gotcha!!!"

Amy waited for the ride to lower and loosened her grip, but still didn't let go completely.

Amy and Sonic stayed at the park all day. Getting on rollercoasters, Amy holding onto Sonic and him enjoying every second, eating sweets, and more rides. By the time the park was about to close there was only one more ride left. The Tunnel Of Love.

Amy and Sonic got in a boat shaped like a swan and sat down on a bench. After they sat down the boat started to go. Sonic put his arm around Amy and scooted her closer.

"So you having fun?"

" Yeah…," Amy said sort of distant.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"No tell me."

'Great now he's not gonna stop bugging me. But Sonic has a one track mind. So if I get him off the subject he'll forget.' Amy scooted even closer to Sonic and leaned towards his face.

"A…Amy hold on a sec," Sonic said backing into the corner of the boat. Amy put one leg up on the bench and scooted closer.

"Amy, I mean it." Amy put both legs on the bench and put one in between Sonic's legs and put her hand on his chest. Amy gave an evil smile and leaned in towards his ear.

"No what's wrong with YOU?" Amy nibbled on his ear and sat on his lap.

"Should we really be doing this here?"

"Doing what? It's the tunnel of love isn't it?"

Amy kissed Sonic on his lips and sucked on his bottom lip. Sonic couldn't resist and started to kiss back. Sonic stuck his tongue in Amy's mouth and moved Amy to the corner of the bench and got on top of her. Amy started getting a hot sensation and had to get Sonic off of her before she went to far.

"Sonic, look. The rides almost over." Sonic kissed her neck a couple of times and got off.

"Damn."

After Sonic and Amy got off the ride they headed back to Sonic's house. They were silent the whole way. Sonic finally broke it when they reached the house.

"You wanna sit on the porch and talk for a while?"

"Sure," Amy said quickly.

Sonic went into the house and turned on the porch light and came back out and sat next to Amy. "So Amy if I ask you something will you please answer honestly."

Amy hesitated. "Sure…"

"I love you. But do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I know the answer. But if you love me then why can't you tell me what happened?"

'Shit,' Amy thought.

"I…I don't know. Because I feel like it was my fault and I'm embarrassed."

"Please tell me."

"Fine. I was in the forest hoping to see you and I was on my way back. When Shadow saw me he told me he wanted me and that you didn't love me. So I slapped him… and yeah you know the rest." Amy turned away from Sonic.

"Amy I love you. I'm not ever gonna let you go."

'Great… I shouldn't have told him.'

"That's why I'm gonna protect you. I'll watch you every night and make sure you go to sleep before I do and everything."

'Shit. Now I have to make him tired and make him go to sleep so I can get the hell out of here.'

Sonic looked up at Amy and saw her giving him a lusty look. "Amy?"

Amy scooted closer to Sonic and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Sonic was worried but started to kiss back. Amy wrapped his hands around her waist and sat on his lap. She stopped kissing him and sucked on his neck.

"Amy are you okay?"

Amy kissed his lips again and rubbed his chest. "House…please," Amy moaned in his ear.

Sonic picked her up and took her in the house up to his room and laid her on the bed. "Hold on really quick."

Sonic ran into the bathroom and slid on his boxers so Amy couldn't see him start to get horny and 'It' becomes visible.

"Alright." Sonic got on top of Amy and untied her sundress and slid it off revealing Amy's white bra with pink lace and underwear to match. Amy shuddered 'Oh god…'

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes," Amy moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and started to buck a little. Sonic kissed her neck gently and made his way down to her breast gently. "Sonic hu….hurry up. I want it now."

" If you love me you'll wait," Sonic teased and nibbled her ear. Sonic teased her some more and slid off her underwear super slow.

"Uh…ah…Sonic!" Sonic chuckled as Amy pinched his butt and pushed him onto her. (aka dry hump lol)

"Alright! Alright!" Sonic slid off his boxer and entered Amy. She winced at first but as Sonic started going faster she moaned louder. Sonic went as fast as he could for three minutes then collapsed on top of Amy.

"I love you Sonic."

"I love you too Amy."

Amy watched as Sonic fought his sleep but fail as his eyes shut after 5 minutes. Amy rolled him off of her and went into the bathroom with her bag to wash up. Amy washed up and put on some sky blue shorts and a tank top that matched because it was all she had clean. She snuck out the bathroom and quietly went downstairs. She looked at the stairs one more time before she left.

Amy walked slowly off the porch and walked down the path of Sonic's house. Amy was drained and could barley see. Amy stumbled a couple times and every minute her vision got worse. Amy stopped off by a pond and bent down to splash cold water on her face. But it didn't help. Amy started to black out and fell face first into the cold lake. Amy opened her eyes in the water and started to panic as she realized her sandal was stuck to a rusty hook. Amy started to black out again after a couple minutes. When she opened her eyes she felt herself being carried by someone.

"Sonic," Amy coughed.

"Heh heh… guess again."


	7. Tricked!

_Alright chapter 7. I don't really know about this chapter I think it's crappy. Tell me what you think. Thankyou for all the reviews. Special thanks to colurfulstar for reviewing EVERYCHAPTER!!! Thankyou so much. And to Hayley for making me laugh and Shadow is sexy lol. She's super smart. Plus I changed the rating because in a review someone reminded me to. So thankyou everybody I really appreciate it!!! Review plz!_

**_Chapter 7: Tricked!_**

"Wait…nu-no! Stop…," Amy coughed. A couple seconds later she blacked out. Shadow gave a quick laugh. "She'll thank me later."

"Wait NO STOP!" Amy sat up and screamed. Rouge came running into the room with Shadow.

"Amy what's wrong?" Amy stood up and backed against a wall.

"Get the hell away from me," She said loudly pointing at Shadow.

Shadow huffed and crossed his arms.

"Amy watch your mouth. Is that how you say thanks to someone who saved your life. You've been chasing Sonic too long and now your hostile!"

"No Rouge you don't understand he tried to rape me!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Knuckles ran into the room with Tails close behind.

"Uh…how do I explain this," Rouge mumbled.

"Rouge, YOUR TAKING HIS SIDE!? Don't trust him. And your letting him stay in your house?"

"Hun, When we found Shadow. He was…crazy. Like evil crazy. After Knuckles and I teamed up on him and knocked him out he went back to normal. Understand?"

"Yeah I showed him," Knuckles laughed. Shadow huffed again.

"I'm gonna go call Sonic. He's probably worried about Amy," Tails said leaving the room.

"I still don't trust him," Amy mumbled.

"Amy, you need to sit down your probably still tired," Rouge said pulling Amy by the hand to the couch and sat her down.

"That's exactly why I don't help people. They're pathetic," Shadow said and rolled his eyes.

"Amy you should really apologize to Shadow. After all he helped you."

"You don't understand. He tried to rape me. You just can't forgive someone like that," Amy said and turned her back to Rouge.

"He tried to do it to me too. Good thing Knuckles was there. Even though I did most of the work. Right Knuckie?"

"Rouge! You liar!"

"He did. And you forgave him?"

"Yes. Because he wasn't himself. You have to learn to forgive and forget."

Amy looked at Rouge then gave Shadow a dirty look. Amy was very hesitant. "Al…I," Amy shut her eyes tight and clenched her fist. "O-okay."

"Good now hug and make up."

"Girls," Knuckles mumbled and left the room.

Amy got up and went over to Shadow.

"Amy, I'm sorry. If I hurt you," Shadow mumbled under his breath quickly and carelessly.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hug," Rouge demanded.

Shadow stuck out his arms and Amy went it them quickly and patted him on the back and stepped back.

"Like you mean it!"

"Fine," Amy muttered. This time Shadow and Amy gave each other a real hug.

"There in here and….uh oh," Tails said and quickly grabbed Sonic's arm.

"Amy NO!"

In an instant Sonic got in front of Amy and pushed her back and punched Shadow in his face. Rouge stood up and got in front of Shadow before he did anything.

"Your gonna regret that," Shadow grunted.

"Sonic what the hell is your problem," Rouge said loudly.

"I'll never forgive him. He tried to hurt Amy!"

"Shadow wasn't himself when he did that. He did it to me too. Just forget it he's all better now," Rouge said quickly.

"You can't forget shit like that. Come on Amy," Sonic said and pulled Amy by the hand out the door.

"I'm outta here," Shadow said coldly but Rouge grabbed his hand.

"No stay. I'll take care of this," Rouge said and followed after Sonic and Amy.

"What the hell were you thinking hugging him. And leaving at that," Sonic said pulling Amy roughly by the arm.

"Wait a second let go!" Amy snatched her arm away and stopped walking.

"I thought you loved me. You don't just fuck somebody and leave. It really hurts."

"I do love you. But I still…haven't forgave you yet."

"But you can forgive him before me?"

"You know what I think I can. At least Shadow doesn't act like this. You heard Rouge. He wasn't himself. But you. Your like this all the time. That's why I can't forgive you!" Amy turned on her heel and walked off.

"Amy, wait." Sonic grabbed Amy by the arm and turned her around.

"What," Amy said coldly.

"Do you really forgive him?"

'No….' In Amy's mind she wasn't ready. But she wanted to make Sonic mad and make him regret what he did to her. "Yes."

"Well, if you forgive him then I guess I can. But I still don't trust him."

"You…really mean that?"

"Yes."

'Maybe he really does love me and is truly sorry.' Amy sighed. "Sonic. I…forgive you too. It's really hard for me. But I do."

Sonic pulled Amy into a hug and kissed her. "I'm sorry. I'll never leave you like that again." Sonic kissed her again really deep and passionate.

"Hey guys I…whoa," Rouge stopped and covered her eyes.

Amy pulled away quickly. "Sorry Rouge. We forgive Shadow, okay. Because if you can I guess we can."

"Great now lets go back and have a PROPER reunion for Sonic."

Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails sat on the couch waiting.

"Hey Shadow did you see Amy's boobs? How was it," Knuckles asked quietly.

"Yeah were they-" Tails sat back as he heard the door open and started blushing with Knuckles. Shadow just sat back with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed smiling.

"What have you guys been doing?"

"Nu-nothing Rouge," Knuckles stuttered.

"Well, Shadow good news. Sonic and Amy forgive you. So we're off the subject for good. Now lets go to the beach and have a reunion party the right way," Rouge said happily.

Everyone got up and ran out the door to go get there bathing suits. Rouge ran upstairs to get her bathing suit and came back down.

"Shadow you coming?"

"Yeah I'll meet you there."

"Alright. But lock the door," Rouge said before she left.

"Perfect," Shadow laughed and lifted up his wrist. " Alright, Doctor. I've done it. You were right, Sonic's weakness is Amy. All I have to do is get them to trust me and I'll get Amy and Sonic good."


	8. kidnapped as a distraction

_Okay guys chapter 8. I don't know how everyone will like this but it's all I could think of. Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far!!!! Wish I could say more than thank-you because it means alot. From the first reviewer to the last. Enjoy_

**_chapter 8: kidnapped as a distraction_**

_**3 months later…**_

"Sonic… Sonic! Wake up"

"Ugh…Not now Amy. What time is it?"

"It's 9 in the morning. You promised everybody we would go to the beach. We're gonna be late. Besides it's a nice day."

"5 more minutes please," Sonic mumbled.

"Humph." Amy stomped over to the curtains and yanked them open.

"Alright, I'm up okay?"

"That's what I thought," Amy retorted.

Sonic got up and put on his shoes and his socks and headed downstairs after Amy. "Hey Ames, you look hot," Sonic said looking at Amy in her two piece bathing suit with a towel wrapped around her.

Amy giggled and picked up a picnic basket. "Come on we're gonna be late."

Sonic scooped Amy up in his arms and they headed out the door to beach.

" Hey Knuckles. Play volleyball with us please. You too Rouge," Tails asked.

"Yeah you too Mr. Shadow," Cream asked politely.

"Alright, Come on Knuckie," Rouge said pulling Knuckles up.

"No, thanks," Shadow mumbled under his breath.

"He hates the beach Cream," Tails told her in her ear.

"Come on Shadow. You too," Rouge said pulling Shadow up.

"I don't-"

"I didn't ask for any back talk mister. Come on." Rouge grabbed Shadow and Knuckles by the neck over to Tails and Cream.

"Hey guys," Sonic said while putting Amy down.

"Hey," Everyone said back.

"You guys wanna play volleyball?"

"Sure, Cream but I have to set up the food and stuff so Sonic will."

"Alright, guys here I come."

Tails, Sonic, and Cream were on a team and Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge were on the other.

"I'll show her. She doesn't tell me what to do. I don't wanna play stupid volleyball," Knuckles mumbled.

"Cry about it," Shadow laughed and crossed his arms.

"No, I'll show her." Knuckles went behind Rouge and grabbed the string that ties the top part of her bathing suit and grabbed it.

"I got it! Watch out boys," Rouge yelled. As soon as Rouge jumped up Knuckles tugged the string and her top fell down.

"Whoa! Baby," Tails mumbled.

"Damn, I mean uh…uh," Sonic hurried up and covered Tails and Cream's eyes.

"Hey," Tails whined.

Rouge pulled her top back up quick. Knuckles and Shadow were laughing hysterically. "Why You!!!"

"Ha ah ha OW," Knuckles yelled.

"Run, Knuckles," Sonic yelled.

Knuckles got up and ran half way down the beach with Rouge chasing him.

"Knuckle-head," Sonic chuckled. Amy walked over to Sonic and cleared her throat and tapped on his shoulder.

"Why weren't your eyes covered?"

"I…uh," Sonic stuttered.

Amy huffed and walked away.

"Amy wait!"

"Sonic please stop kissing my neck I'm about to call everyone over to eat. I forgive you ok." Sonic tackled Amy to the ground and got on top of her and kissed her neck some more.

"You don't believe me huh? EVERYONE TIME TO EAT!!!"

In two seconds everyone started running over to the picnic blanket. "Couldn't you have waited til I was done," Sonic whined hopping off of Amy really quick.

Everyone came and sat on the blanket and started to eat. "Hold on guys I'll be back," Rouge said getting off the blanket. Everyone continued to eat til they heard a scream and people started running across the beach.

"ROUGE!!!" Knuckles got up and ran across the beach but stopped dead in his tracks when a huge robot rose up with Rouge in it's hands unconscious.

"Well guys long time no see," Eggman laughed.

"Let her go Eggman. Or you'll be sorry," Knuckles said angrily.

" I don't think so knucklehead. If you care so much about her, which I knew you always did, you'll come get her. But be careful on who you leave here because I may come back for someone else," Eggman laughed pointing to Amy.

Sonic jumped in front of Amy put his arms out.

"I don't think so Eggman," Sonic said smiling evilly.

"Just as I thought," Eggman said under his breath.

"Farewell," Eggman said flying off with the robot and Rouge.

"No!" Knuckles said falling to the ground.

"We'll get her back. But we can't leave anyone here alone without protection when we go. Eggman just might come back. Tails and Shadow should come with me. Knuckles you stay here and protect Amy and Cream."

"No. I'm going with you. He has Rouge," Knuckles said angrily.

"But-"

"Go. I'll stay with the girls," Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow," Knuckles said.

"I don't know. But I guess we have no choice. Lets go," Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles.

"Come on guys lets go back to Sonic's. Amy hop on my back," Shadow said and picked Cream up in his arms and raced back to Sonic's house.

By the time they got to Sonic's house it was almost dark and Cream was dosing off.

"Put her on the couch," Amy said hopping off of Shadow's back and unlocking the door. Shadow went in and placed her gently on the couch.

"Thanks, Shadow. For staying with us," Amy said covering Cream up.

"Yeah, Mr. Shadow," Cream mumbled before closing her eyes again.

'Don't thank me yet…' Amy turned out the light and went up to Sonic's room with Shadow.

"You don't know how much it-"

Amy felt Shadow's lips push up against hers hard. She pushed him off. "What the hell Shadow I…," Amy looked at him and realized that was exactly how he looked in the forest a couple months back.

"No! Not this time," Amy said and whipped out her hammer. "Not this time…"


	9. back to normal

_Here it is chapter 9. yay!_

**_Chapter 9:Back to normal?_**

Amy backed up into a wall and had her hammer in a ready position.

"You really think your tough huh? Your about as weak as Cream. Your nothing compared to the ultimate life form so you might as well back down now," Shadow laughed closing in on Amy.

"No I'm not weak at all."

Shadow laughed, "Your weak. How come you can never save yourself let alone others?"

Amy growled and swung her hammer but Shadow jumped out the way.

"Shit. Where is he," Amy tried to pull her hammer from the floor but it was stuck.

"See, pathetic." Shadow popped up behind Amy and grabbed her.

"No!" Amy started kicking and kicked Shadow in his stomach and he fell to the floor.

Amy sped out of the room and ran downstairs to get Cream. "Cream! Wake up!"

Cream stirred a bit but didn't respond.

"CREAM!"

"Huh? Wha?"

Amy ran down the stairs with Shadow close behind. Amy ran to the couch and bent over to pick Cream up but Shadow grabbed her from behind before she could.

"What's going on?!"

"Let go asshole!" Amy kicked and punched again so Shadow slammed her into the couch and almost crushed Cream.

"Cream, move!"

Cream rolled out of the way and hopped up. "Amy!! Stop Mr. Shadow!" Cream screamed desperately as she watched Shadow and Amy wrestle. But Shadow was obviously more powerful.

'If Cheese were here I could help Amy. But me by myself would do nothing. I still have to try!'

Cream jumped on Shadow's back and punched him in his head and poked his eyes.

"Get OFF!!!" Shadow let go of Amy and threw Cream off of him and she flew into a wall.

"NO CREAM!!!"

Amy jumped off the couch and hit Shadow in his face. He was stunned for a minute but threw Amy back on the couch and got on top of her and held her down. Amy was getting more tired by the minute and after 5 minutes she stopped kicking.

"Finally, give up?"

"Nu-No…"

Shadow tried to kiss Amy and she bit his lip. "Damn you. You better hold still or Cream over there is gonna get it too."

Shadow was just bluffing. He didn't want Cream but used it as a threat to get Amy to give up. Amy looked at Cream unconscious on the floor and started to cry.

"Please…please don't hurt her."

"That's what I thought."

Shadow kissed Amy and she did nothing back. "Kiss me back. This has to look convincing to faker."

Shadow kissed Amy and she kissed back. He started to slid down the straps of her bathing suit. Amy shuddered wishing she could do something.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran to Eggman's base defeating a whole bunch of robots. "There," Knuckles said pointing to Eggman's base.

Sonic ran full speed ahead with the others following him.

When they got into the base they saw Eggman sitting on a chair with Rouge laying on the floor by his feet.

"Rouge! I'm coming," Knuckles said running towards Eggman.

"Hold it Knuckles," Eggman said getting up out of the chair and picking Rouge up. He tossed her body over to Knuckles and Knuckles caught her.

"I don't need her anymore."

"What did you do to her Eggman!?"

"Nothing I didn't do anything…to her. You should be worried about someone else," Eggman laughed and clicked a button and Amy and Shadow appeared.

"AMY!!"

"Nu a-a-ah! Hold it Sonic or Amy will get it."

Sonic watched the screen as he saw Shadow on top of Amy kissing her.

"How did you get this? You don't even know where Sonic lives," Tails asked.

"There is a chip on Shadow's top quill that is getting all of this. Shadow is under my control and Sonic will be too or I will hurt Amy."

"Stop Shadow please!" But Shadow kept going and started to slide Amy's bathing suit bottoms down.

Sonic growled. " Let her go Eggman."

" I don't think so-" Knuckles came out of no where and socked Eggman in his head.

"Go Sonic! Before it's to late. Me and Tails will watch this slime ball!"

As soon as Sonic heard this he ran out the door as fast as he could to rescue Amy. Sonic ran through the forest and station square as fast as he could in 5 minutes. Sonic kicked the door and saw Amy knocked out on the couch and Cream on the floor. Shadow hopped up and laughed.

"Your too late," Shadow laughed and picked up Amy and pulled out a chaos emerald.

"Chaos-" Sonic jumped in the air and kicked Shadow and the emerald flew out of his hands.

"I don't think so." Shadow threw Amy on the couch and tried to chaos sphere Sonic but Sonic dodged it.

"Shadow stop I can help you. Eggman is controlling you."

"No I control me!" Shadow charged at Sonic and tackled him to the ground.

"No Shadow! Stop! Eggman is-"

"I heard enough out of you! Say goodbye hedgehog."

Amy shook her head and pulled her bathing suit back up in a hurry as soon as she saw Shadow on top of Sonic.

"I don't think so," Amy whispered. She got up and made another hammer appear.

'Why didn't I think of that before… oh well'

Amy walked over quietly behind Shadow and raised her hammer.

"Sorry Shadow!" As Shadow turned around Amy swung her hammer and hit Shadow on top of his head and he fell to the ground off of Sonic. Sonic hopped up and hugged Amy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't know about Cream," Amy said letting go of Sonic and went over to Cream.

Sonic bent down by Shadow and flipped him over. Sonic realized the chip on the ground broken in half.

'Why didn't I notice this before…'

Amy picked Cream up and laid her on the couch. "I'm sorry Cream. This is all my fault," Amy said tears coming out of her eyes. Sonic hugged her and kissed her.

"It's not your fault. But I hope Knuckles and the others are okay."

"Me too."


	10. Cuteness and worries

_hey sorry if this chapter is short...but the story is almost over. Only one chapter left. After I'm finished I'm probbably gonna go through and fix my errors and stuff. But thanx for the reviews. Special thanks to cari la fenix for reviewing. (She was the first to ever review lol). But if anyone has any requests or idea's for a new story leave it in a review (and of course review the story too) and I probbably will do your idea. So thanx for the support! Review!_

**_chapter 10: Cuteness and worries_**

Knuckles carried Rouge through the forest with Tails by his side. "When is she gonna wake up Knuckles?"

"I don't know but she better thank me for this. She owes me. Actually…" Knuckles reached his hand for Rouge's top but it was quickly smacked by Tails."

"OW WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"It's not right," Tails shot back.

"Oh come on…you know you wanna see," Knuckles laughed and grabbed Tail's hand and placed it on Rouge's boob.

"AHH!" Tail's pulled his hand away and jumped. Knuckles laughed at Tail's blush.

"Told ya you wanted too."

"I…whatever Knuckles. Look we're almost home," Tails said happily.

"Don't change the subject." Tails rolled his eyes and ran full speed ahead.

"Wait for me Tails! She's heav- OWWW!!!"

"I heard that," Rouge said tiredly and jumped out of Knuckles arms.

"Is that how you say thanks to me?"

Rouge huffed. "You don't deserve one now," Rouge mumbled and smirked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Knuckle's face turned red and he got in Rouge's face.

"What I said," Rouge said cockily and stuck her tongue out.

Knuckles growled and stuck his tongue back out at Rouge. They glared in each other's eyes.

"I could do this forever," Knuckles said confidently.

"Me too," Rouge said and smirked.

"Will you two shut up and kiss already!?" Tails pushed their heads together and watched them kiss.

They kissed each other lightly then wrapped their arms around each other, forgetting Tails was there. Tails watched until they parted blushing and smiling. Tails stuck his tongue out and gagged.

"Gross." Tails realized that their blushes turned into redness as they were looking at him.

"I…uh he he AH!!!!"

"I really hope their okay."

"Don't worry Ames." Sonic pulled Amy into a hug and kissed her passionately on this lips. Sonic stuck his tongue in Amy's mouth and grabbed her hips.

"Wait are you sure Shadow didn't hurt you to bad?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. I feel dirty for the way he touched me though." Amy shut her eyes and sighed. She wrapped her arms around Sonic and hugged him tight. They both looked at Shadow still knocked out on the floor and Cream knocked out on the couch hoping they were okay.

"Man, Shadow's gonna be pissed at me when he wakes up," Sonic said and chuckled.

"He better worry about me first." Amy put her hand under Sonic's chin and kissed him again. They started kissing each other deeper and harder and forgot who was around them. Sonic started to slide Amy's bathing suit down.

"AHH!!! PLEASE!!! I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!" Tails burst through the door and didn't even realized Amy pull her bathing suit back up. Knuckles and Rouge burst through the door after Tails. They both were still red in the face.

"I don't even wanna know right now. Well at least we know they're safe," Amy mumbled.

Sonic chuckled and watched.


	11. The end :

_Well this is the last chapter so enjoy! Sorry if the end isn't what you expect but it's the best thing I could come up with. I'll probbably start another story unless any1 has any requests in couple days on a new story. So enjoy and peace! Review!_

"Ugh…my head."

"Cream your finally awake," Amy said happily.

"Yeah. Wait where is Mr. Shadow," Cream jumped up off Sonic's couch and looked around.

"He's upstairs with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails." Rouge said.

"Oh. Hi Rouge."

"You took quite a hit there," Rouge said rubbing Cream's head.

"Yeah. Mr. Shadow is mean," Cream said and started to cry.

"Well, we don't know if that really was Shadow doing all that. We're gonna find out when he wakes up."

"Well, I won't be trusting him or forgiving him that easy," Amy mumbled.

"Hey I think he's waking up," Tails said excitedly.

The girls heard him say it from all the way downstairs and raced upstairs.

"Ugh," Shadow groaned and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes got wide as he realized everyone was staring at him.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Shadow sat up and everyone took one step back.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, except for you all staring at me. What the hell are your problems."

"Do you remember anything?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing except I remember why I don't sleep. Even if I did I never would around you guys."

Amy huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't believe him. He's lying."

"What the hell is Mrs. Sunshine's problem."

"Well he doesn't remember anything," Knuckles said.

"Well, I don't know guys," Sonic said under his breath.

"I don't believe it either. Mr. Shadow is a monster," Cream said in a tiny voice and turned her back to him.

"What did I do?"

"You kinda raped Amy and beat the shit out of her and Cream," Tails said quickly.

Shadow's eyes widened. "Why the hell would I rape her!? I don't even hit girls."

"You liar," Cream mumbled still crying a bit.

Shadow looked at Cream crying and sighed. "I'm sorry… if I hurt you Cream."

Everyone did a double take and looked at Shadow. Shadow never apologizes to anyone! Everyone smiled except Amy.

"It's okay," Cream said happily. Everyone started talking to Shadow like nothing happened.

"How can you guys forgive him so quick like nothing ever happened? He doesn't fool me," Amy said and walked out of the room.

"I'll talk to her," Sonic said about to follow Amy.

"No. I will," Shadow mumbled and walked out of the room

"Uh…" Sonic stuttered and was about to follow.

"Don't. She'll be fine," Rouge said holding him back.

"Amy. Wait."

Amy looked back at Shadow and stopped.

"I don't remember what I did to you. But I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I'm sorry."

"I don't forgive you." Amy turned her back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Amy… I'm sorry. I wish I could make it up to you. But what can someone like me give to you except I'll leave if you really don't feel safe around me. So bye."

Shadow turned to leave but Amy grabbed his hand. "Do you really mean it? And you don't remember anything? It's so unlike you to do anything for anyone, like saying sorry."

Shadow looked at Amy and softened his expression. "I'm not like anyone else. I don't love people because I don't know how. I can't even be nice. I don't know how or why but I wasn't made to do it either. But I do mean what I say."

Amy was happy Shadow opened up to her and gave him a hug. "Ok I forgive you."

Sonic and the others watched from the front door smiling. Amy leaned in and gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek. A second later Sonic pulled Amy away with a red face.

"That's my girlfriend. So don't get any ideas," Sonic said angrily pushing Amy away from Shadow.

"Shut up. It was a friendly kiss," Amy laughed and pushed Sonic out the way. "Even though we already had our first kiss hopefully that one means something," Amy teased and walked away with Sonic. Shadow stood there with a blush on his cheek and a smile. Then he followed Amy and Sonic back to the house with the others…


End file.
